narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koishi Kowasu Ganseki
Koishi Kowasu Ganseki (小石こわすがんせき,literally meaning pebble breaks rock) is the current Mizukage. He gained the position when the previous Mizukage was killed by Madara during the previous war. Koishi as well as the other Kage will make an appearnce in the fanon, Naruto: Atarashii Gyouten Background Koishi is the current leader of Kirigakure. He was actually born in Iwagakure but an unknown series of events lead him to Kirigakure where he was accepted and eventually became its leader. It is unknown why the previous Mizukage, Mei Terumī decided to accept a ninja from another village into her own village though their deep bond with each other suggests that they have some sort of history. Koishi initially was treated with distrust from everyone except Mei and a few others when he joined Kiri but after having spent some years time there he began gaining everyone's acceptance, something he worked hard to achieve. He started gaining recognition from others on his skills and climbed the ranks of leadership despite his age. Personality Koishi,when he first came to Kiri was quite shy and withdrawn but as he gradually became accepted by Kiri's people Koishi started showing his true personality which is of an eccentric type. He can be easily excited by simple things and has a very optimistic personality which is one of the reasons people like him. He constantly makes jokes much to the annoyance of his subordinates which rate his comedic genius at below zero. He inspires courage in his comrades even during the worst moments. Very few things can make Koishi angry and even fewer things can make him sad. Even though he is such a jolly person most of the time, when his comrades or his village is in danger, he can easily kill in cold blood as easily as the most vile of shinobi. Appearance Koishi appears as a frail old man though he is very powerful. He possess light orange eyes and greying hair signifying his advanced years. He is seen to wear a traditional japanese hat most of the time that shadows most of his face. He wears, unlike the previous Mizukage, the traditional Kage robes except for the hat which he replaced with one of his own. It seems that Koishi's robes have some minor modifications however. His robes have a turquoise, dark blue colour combination as well as a image of a small frog on one of his sleeves, hand drawn apparently. At the bottom of his robes are embroidered waves that span the entire edge of the robes. Abilities Koishi, despite his frail and fragile apperance is a powerful fighter deserving of the title of Mizukage. Earth Release Due to Koishi originating from Iwagakure he possess a strong arsenal of Earth Release techniques. He is easily the most powerful user of Earth Release techniques in Mizugakure and can be considered as one of Mizu's most powerful shinobi. All-rounder Despite his looks, Koishi possess a keen intelligence and above average strength, speed and taijutsu abilities, something expected of a seasoned Mizukage. These are a few of the reasons why he is such a formidable foe. Stamina Koishi most reliable weapon is his never-ending stamina. He is able to continue fighting long after his allies have given up. In many ways his stamina levels are comparable to Naruto Uzumaki's Demon Fox enhanced stamina. Three Elements Due to his advanced years and powerful knowledge, Koishi has managed to obtain the use of three difeerent elements, Earth, Wind and Lightning. This makes him very versatile when in battle and a valuable asset to any army. Current Status Currently, Koishi continues his rule as the Mizukage and protects his village and country fiercely from any danger. Relationships *'Mei Terumi' - Koishi and Mei had a father-daughter bond that was held firmly within them.They loved and respected each other. Koishi was the one source that Mei had absolute trust in and frequently confided in. Koishi was devestated on hearing of Mei's assassination and was moody, withdrawn and repulsive of all other around him for several months. Quotes *("Our village is like a powerful, ever-defiant rock, though like any rock we have a weakness that if utilized can make us crumble. That is why we must be strong, for the future of the village ") while talking to a subordinate. *("I might make jokes and act foolhardy but when the village and its people need me, I'll be there. I'll fight to the last breath,till my last heart beat, to keep this village safe.There is nothing I won't do for the people who believe in me!!") to a Kiri elder on Koishi's ability to lead. Stats Trivia *Koishi's name '''pebble breaks rock' ''has a cryptic meaning.It roughly means,despite his small frame and size,Koishi is stronger than any shinobi who towers over him. Category:Kage